


Hail Sithis

by TheSereneMage



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Sithis - Freeform, The Dark Brotherhood - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3154937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSereneMage/pseuds/TheSereneMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vaesha was a different person in the Third Era. This is just one of her moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hail Sithis

Vaesha didn't care that the person on her contract was an innocent woman. She had a thirst for blood and once she was on the hunt, there was no stopping her. She dashed through the side streets of Bravil, a mere blur to any mortal who might be walking to streets that night, her eyes blazing red, and her fangs aching to come out so she could feed. When she was like this, she could hear every heart beat, and smell every mortal within fifty yards of her. She found the woman gasping for breath under the Lucky Old Lady statue, pressed against it as she gasped her wish from the monument. The legend about the statue was that if you kiss the woman's cheek, you will become imbued with luck. But Luck will never come to this woman, for that Statue never bestowed luck, it was only a tale.

Vaesha crept around in the shadows, using her magic to extinguish the braziers scattered around the area until only the light of Masser and Secunda remained. She could hear the woman begin to hyperventilate as she began whipping around, looking for her assailant. As Vaesha crept closer to the woman, her body melding to the shadows, she saw the woman clasp an amulet around her neck and murmur a silent prayer to one of the Divines, maybe even one of the Daedra.

Vaesha tightened the muscles in her hand as she channeled a paralysis spell on the woman, making her go stiff. Vaesha gave an evil smirk and appraoched the woman from behind, wrapping an arm over her collar bone and pulling her head to the side to expose her neck. Despite being paralyzed, the woman whimpered.

"Any last words before I send you to the Void?" Vaesha asked as she flashed her fangs.

"G-Go... to..H-Hell... MONSTER!" the woman said in a strained voice. Vaesha chuckled darkly "I'm already there," she said before plunging her fangs deep into the woman's neck, sucking her dry.

Vaesha let the woman's limp body fall to the ground, the remaining blood within her slowly draining out onto the white marble base of the statue. Vaesha looked down at her work and smirked, her eyes flashing as her bloodlust was sated before wiping her mouth clean on her Shrouded armor "Hail Sithis," she murmured before dropping what appeared to be an engagement ring beside the woman's corpse "consider that a gift from your beloved..." Vaesha said before becoming shrouded in shadows, the braziers she had extinguished roaring to life.


End file.
